


Try

by Doupi



Series: La séparation [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS un peu particulier. Elle est ma seule faiblesse et rien ne pourra changer cela. Maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'à essayer d'avancer. Brittana avec un sous-entendu de PezBerry ou Brittchel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> OS un peu particulier qui peut être lu de deux manières différentes.
> 
> \- Soit seul en choisissant que le POV 1 pour Brittany ou Santana et le 2 pour l'autre.
> 
> \- Soit en lien avec ma fiction "Reste encore"

POV 1  
Je fixe mon verre de vin incapable de me rappeler comment nous en sommes arrivées là. N’étais-je pas assez ? L’ais-je seulement été une fois ? Il y a longtemps peut-être. Ce fut dur d’ouvrir les yeux. Quinze ans. Quinze ans à passer à la moulinette de la déception. Rien qui ne change, on n’évolue plus.

La porte claque, sa voix musicale qui me parvient. Elle m’appelle, elle me cherche. Elle rit d’une blague qu’elle seule comprend, sourit, est heureuse. Mon cœur se brise. Je reste assise à ma place comme tous les soirs.

—Bonjour, mon amour, me salue-t-elle.   
Pas un regard, pas un baiser, pas une étreinte. Sa place est prête comme tous les soirs. Elle étale ses sacs sur la table, remplissant l’espace jusque-là vide. Ce qui a composé sa journée me nargue à quelques centimètres de mon bras. Elle s’assoit devant moi, souriant de toutes ses dents vers son assiette. Une simple table nous sépare mais nous pourrions très bien être sur des planètes différentes. 

Mon regard ne peut la lâcher. Comme s’il pouvait en être faire autrement maintenant qu’elle est dans la pièce. Je suis aimantée à cette fille. Elle n’a pas changé. Les mêmes longs cheveux soyeux, les mêmes yeux plein de passion. Tout au plus a-t-elle gagné en maturité ce que j’ai perdu en innocence. Elle sera toujours ma perte.

— Comment était ta journée ? La mienne était parfaite, j’ai rencontré … poursuit-elle sans tenir compte de mon silence.  
Elle n’attend jamais une réponse. J’ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Elle aime faire les questions-réponses, prétendre que tout va bien. Mais ce soir, je sais que je ne peux plus prétendre. Nous mangeons tandis qu’elle me décrit par le menu et dans ses moindres détails, cette journée excellente qu’elle a passée loin de moi. 

Une pointe de jalousie me traverse à chaque nom qu’elle prononce d’un ton passionné. Elle agite les mains, maitre d’orchestre d’un public imaginaire. Je me contente de hocher de la tête de temps en temps. Quelle part occupé-je dans sa vie ? Elle ne me touche plus en rentrant, ne m’embrasse plus quand elle part.

Voit-elle quelqu’un d’autre ? L’incertitude s’empare de mon corps, me tuant le peu d’appétit qu’il me restait. Du bout de ma fourchette, je fais rouler mes petits pois. Son regard se fixe sur un point derrière moi. Ses yeux sont rêveurs, elle se croit ailleurs surement. J’essaie, j’essaie vraiment mais je ne peux attendre éternellement. 

POV 2  
Elle est silencieuse en face de moi. Tellement différente d’avant. Je ne la reconnais plus. Je ne sais pas où est passée l’étudiante passionnée dont je suis tombée amoureuse ? Doit-on continuer ce simulacre de couple que nous répétons tous les soirs ? Je parle, je parle, j’ai peur du silence et de ces questions. 

Ne peut-elle voir que je ne sais plus ? Quand je l’ai trouvée, je me suis trouvée mais je ne peux plus. Je vais attendre encore, attendre jusqu’à ce qu’elle me revienne quand chaque jour qui passe l’éloigne de moi. Elle est ma seule faiblesse. Ne peut-elle voir qu’elle me détruit ? J’ai besoin qu’elle sache que je l’aime. 

Elle ne me touche plus. Ses câlins sont devenus lâches et tendus en même temps comme deux étrangères qui se découvrent. Son corps ne me reconnait plus. Sa peau ne réagit plus à mes caresses, sait-elle seulement quand je la touche ? Je tends la main à travers la table. Négligemment, je la pose paume ouverte vers le haut. Invitation ouverte, tentative de paix. Mais elle est trop loin, elle ne me voit pas. Je ne suis qu’un meuble rangé dans un coin que l’on ressort lors des grandes occasions.

POV 1  
Au début, ce n’était pas fréquent. Juste une fois de temps en temps, elle partait et ne revenait que tard le soir, les bras chargés. Mon succès a grandi, je dansais dans tous les shows à la mode. Nos rentrées d’argent ont vite augmenté. Nous avions fêté ça. Nos années étudiantes et la pauvreté était derrière nous. Broadway, la télé, tout me tendait les bras et nous pouvions nous permettre d’acheter notre propre appartement. Notre chez-nous. 

Nous rêvions d’enfants, de famille. Nous avons goûté à la célébrité et je l’ai perdue. Quelque part entre un studio de danse et une maison trois chambres, elle m’a oubliée. Je suis restée sur le bord de la route à une intersection sans savoir quel chemin prendre pour la retrouver. Parfois, j’aperçois un bout d’elle dans le lointain mais lorsque je l’atteins, il n’en reste rien. 

Sa main bouge pour attraper son verre d’eau. Le mouvement m’hypnotise. Ses longs doigts fins et délicats. Sa peau douce aux reflets tentateurs. Mon regard qui monte, presque caresse. Le sien interrogateur qui cherche à m’interroger tandis qu’elle avale une gorgée d’eau. L’espace d’un instant, sa carapace se fissure et je reconnais l’étincelle du désespoir dans son regard. Se pourrait-il que nous ayons toujours quelque chose en commun ? 

Cette tristesse qui nous lie aujourd’hui peut-elle compenser nos erreurs ? Y a-t-il toujours un salut pour nous ? Je détourne les yeux, honteuse de mes pensées. Si seulement, elle savait. Je pense à ce substitut de vie que je me suis trouvée, à ce que j’ai quitté derrière moi. 

POV 2  
Peut-on encore prétendre que j’ai bien fait tout ce que je suis occupée à décrire ? Qui vais-je convaincre que j’aime passer ma vie dans les magasins ? Quand verra-t-elle que je n’achète pas pour moi ? Je récolte ce que je croise, essayant de remplir ce vide entre nous. Nous sommes devenues si insensibles. Est-ce si futile de croire qu’un bout de tissu peut me rappeler le contact de sa peau contre la mienne ?

Parfois, dans l’ombre, je la suis, grappillant les miettes de sa vie sans moi. Elle semble heureuse. Elle sourit, rit, vit. Alors je m’efforce de faire pareil mais elle et moi savons que nous ne sommes plus deux adolescentes sans avenir. Elle m’a donné un enfant, j’ai porté l’autre. Si nous sommes encore là, à maintenir ce simulacre de spectacle, c’est autant pour eux que pour nous. 

Je débarrasse la table, profitant de la vaisselle pour sécher mes larmes. Si seulement, elle savait. Parfois, je souhaite juste qu’elle entre dans la pièce et me prenne dans ses bras. Je souhaite retrouver la chaleur et le confort que je ressentais lorsqu’elle me serrait contre elle. Je voudrais poser ma tête sur son épaule et la sentir enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux. Nous prendrions toutes les deux une grande respiration et le monde pourrait continuer sa rotation. 

Elle est devenue une étrangère. Quelqu’un que l’on croise au détour d’un couloir et dont on ne souhaite pas lâcher le regard. Je fixe l’eau qui lave les dernières gouttes de savon. Ma bague étincelle une fois à travers la mousse. Je rince mes mains. Le symbole de notre amour. Un amour que nous avions cru simple, parfait, à toutes épreuves. Il n’a juste pas su résister à nous. 

—Je pense que l’on doit parler, chuchote sa voix douce derrière moi.  
Mon cœur s’accélère. Je dois lutter pour ne pas me retourner immédiatement. Défaite par le tourbillon d’émotions qui s’empare de moi, je ne peux qu’hocher de la tête. Je m’appuie sur le comptoir, range l’essuie devant moi, coupe l’eau. Je suis prête. 

POV 1  
— Je souhaiterai parler d’abord, demande-t-elle en se retournant.  
Ses épaules sont voûtées, toute son attitude crie la défaite. A moins que ça ne soit la culpabilité ? Je n’ai jamais su différencier ces deux émotions chez elle. Je me tais, lui laissant le champ libre. Appuyée contre le comptoir, elle est tendue, triste et incroyablement vulnérable. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de la voir comme ça. J’aimerai me précipiter, la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras. Mais quelque chose est éteint en moi et seul mon cœur s’élance entre nous. 

Les mots suivant sont comme un rêve ou un cauchemar. Vient-elle seulement d’avouer ce que je crois ? Sommes-nous donc réduites à si peu ? Les larmes tirent mes yeux vers le sol. Je refuse qu’elle voie ma faiblesse mais elle semble dans son propre cauchemar personnel. Le monde n’est plus tangible autour de nous. Il s’écroule brique après brique. 

—Maman ?   
L’air hagard, je me tourne vers mon petit garçon, la prunelle de mes yeux. Je ne m’attendais pas à le voir là. Je le ramène dans son lit, profitant de ces quelques secondes pour me recomposer un visage. Cette nouvelle change tout. Déposant un dernier baiser sur le front inquiet, j’éteins la lumière et lui souhaite bonne nuit à nouveau.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, je cours dans la cuisine. Elle n’a pas bougé. C’est à peine si elle tord ses mains l’une dans l’autre pour me prouver qu’elle vit toujours. Statue en attente d’un verdict. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Elle s’approche, coupable. Son regard accroche le mien et me transmet toute sa détresse. Je ne peux pas y être insensible. Je n’ai jamais pu. 

Elle est ma faiblesse. Aujourd’hui, encore, je vais attendre qu’elle me revienne. J’ouvre les bras. Elle s’y précipite et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens une différence. Il y a cette passion qu’il n’y avait plus entre nous. Cette étincelle qui nous ramène l’une vers l’autre. Tout peut se pardonner. Et juste parce que cela brûle ne veut pas dire qu'il ne nous reste pas à essayer.


End file.
